Better or Worse
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, NaruSasu, KyuuSasu, AU. Determined to establish himself as an exorcist, Sasuke takes on the strongest demon around. Kyuubi takes an instant liking to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** This is the heavily edited version of this fic. That's why some chapters are so small - the bulk of them were removed entirely. The original can be found on affnet, linked in my profile. It contains a lot of disturbing and heavy yaoi content, so read the uncut version at your own discretion.

Warnings: KyuubixSasuke

Better or Worse [ED]

Part 1

Sasuke arrived in the classic ceremonial robe. White silk, just thick enough to hide the parts of his body it covered. It was loose over his shoulders, exposing his neck and a swath of his chest. The sleeves billowed down to his knuckles, while the skirt ended just above his knees. A simple tie at the right side of his waist could be undone with a tug. The robe was designed to tempt a demon to stain it to translucence, to shred it to nothing. Yet it was tradition that any damage to the robe was forbidden. It was the temptation that mattered. This was his first time donning one. At his age that was almost unheard of. He understood why the desperate villager might doubt his ability, but the man needn't have worried.

He'd been born for this. From the moment of conception, his mother had been beset by demons. They could smell him, feel his lifeforce radiating from within her, and they'd wanted him instantly. His father had kept the weaker ones at bay, while his older brother, Itachi, had personally dealt with the rest. Tradition was to shelter rare humans like himself until they were deemed ready. Although Sasuke had considered himself ready three years ago, his father had insisted he be allowed more time to grow. Like Itachi, he'd been a fragile child, small and vulnerable, physically incapable of enduring the powerful demons who wanted him so much. Unlike Itachi, who had nearly died during his first exorcism, he was given time for his body to mature until it was at least as strong as his will.

The guilt of those three extra years was far heavier than the robe he now wore. Itachi had been claimed exclusively by a water demon shortly before Sasuke's birth. Being forced to share him with the stronger demons while Sasuke grew up had put a strain on their pact. Sasuke knew his brother had suffered during that time, the last three years being the worst. It was a debt he'd repay in full once he'd established himself as a capable exorcist. Ten years of service were required before an exorcist could be claimed. Itachi had served his time. By all rights, none but his demon mate should have ever touched him again. Now that Sasuke was deemed ready to begin his work, he was determined to establish himself quickly. That had brought him here, to the worst site of demon mayhem within his family's territory. A bold undertaking for one with no experience. The man who now avoided his gaze would rather have sent for an expert than have his village be responsible for the death of a fledgeling exorcist, especially an Uchiha.

Itachi would never have allowed him to attempt this. Even his father had protested. The nine tailed youko was notorious for having broken tradition, the unwritten laws that allowed exorcists to keep demons at bay so humanity could flourish. The last time an exorcist had confronted Kyuubi was during Itachi's youth. The unfortunate man had been shredded. The fox hadn't even bothered to use his body, let alone his lifeforce. Exorcists had sworn off him afterward, unwilling to lose another of their small number to so powerful a demon who'd so brazenly flaunt tradition that way. Sasuke had looked into the case when the message came, as it had every week for the last ten years, that the nine tails was on the rampage. The exorcist who'd been sent to him had been old, claimed and discarded many times over. He shouldn't have been sent to any of the powerful demon lords, certainly not to one as esteemed as the nine tails. It was no wonder Kyuubi had continued his rampage for so long. Even weak demons were slow to forget an insult. By all rights, he should have been placated with live sacrifices to sooth his rage. Devouring the twenty year old men in this village was a light penance for what they'd done. But not light for them, when they were reduced to old men, women, and children, the males of which had certain death to look forward to on their twentieth birthday.

"Are you able to erect a kekkai?" asked Sasuke. The man stammered an affirmative, bowing and keeping his gaze low to hide his disappointment, grief, anger, and resignation. With one look at him, the man had assumed he would fail and the village would be condemned for the death of yet another exorcist. Sasuke tried not to be insulted, angry with him. He failed. Next to Itachi, he was the most sought after exorcist in this part of the world. He had been since the day he was conceived. His lack of experience simply meant he was currently untouched. If he couldn't satisfy the nine tails, then no one ever would. Though many demons did prefer nubile child-like youths, he didn't consider his height a flaw. If anything, his lithe muscles made him more capable than the fragile, breakable, exorcists. This beaten old man was not a demon. His appraisal of him made no difference. "Do so."

The demon activity had been quiet since his arrival. When he stepped out of the hut, he felt them stir, remaining at the edges of his senses. The nine tail was not the only demon in residence here. It had many followers. Even if Sasuke were deemed unworthy of Kyuubi itself, he'd certainly be given to them. Their lust for him was a damp blanket on his skin. He was wanted. He'd always been wanted. Kyuubi would find a use for him. He had no doubts of that. For now, he ignored them. There were three men waiting a short way down the path that would take him out of the village and on to the demon's shrine. They were twenty today, frightened and hopeful, showing far more respect than their elder. One had a little girl attached to his leg. She cried as a woman tried to pull her away. If he failed, these men would go to the shrine. Better to let themselves be devoured than to have the demon enter the village in search of them. Sasuke let his confidence reassure them. They were four years older, yet to him they were the children. Exorcists lived short lives and so matured much faster than normal humans. Mentally, if not physically.

A kekkai was erected the moment he reached the shrine. It wouldn't hinder a demon of Kyuubi's level, but it kept humans from wandering in to their deaths and forced the lesser demons away. He doubted they would touch him without their master's permission. The barrier simply proclaimed his intention, that he'd come for the master himself. Since he couldn't break a kekkai he had not personally created, it also made him a prisoner at the demon's mercy. Demons were very touchy creatures. The smallest slight could ruin an exorcism. Sasuke was determined to make no mistakes.

He removed his sandals and sat on his knees with his back to the shrine. It was an ancient structure, small and decrepit, with not an offering in sight. The villagers resented losing their young men too much to give anything more. One more insult to the nine tail. It was a wonder the demon hadn't destroyed them all. He lowered his head and lay his hands on his thighs, palms up to show his obeisance. He meditated, letting his lifeforce waft away from him. The lesser demons surged against the kekkai, their hungry din not unlike what he had heard outside his family home every day of his life. The old man's kekkai was nothing to what his mother could create. If these demons had been less respectful of their master, they could have rushed through the barrier easily. It was good that they didn't. He refused to waste his first exorcism on such weak creatures and destroying them would only anger the nine tailed demon he'd come to placate. He wouldn't be touched by them unless that was what Kyuubi wanted of him.

A concentration of youki told of the demon's arrival. Demonic energy was heavy, draining, smothering to humans and exorcists alike. This curled around him, feeling him, but not overwhelming him. The sheer mass of it alarmed him. Either reports had underestimated the demon's strength or it had gotten far stronger in the ten years since its last absence from the human realm. For the first time, fear tingled along his spine. He was relieved. Demons preferred fear, enjoyed the scent and taste of it. He'd worried that his lack of fear might be taken as an insult. An exorcist who didn't fear powerful demons was a worthless exorcist, with only a few exceptions. Itachi had long since outgrown any fear, making the last years all the more difficult for him. Only the fact that the more powerful demons had known him, remembered him, had kept them from torturing him in a futile attempt to arouse the fear Itachi was no longer capable of feeling. Sasuke didn't have that problem. By the time the demon penetrated the barrier, his skin was clammy and his heart raced. He didn't let himself tremble, but he did nothing to suppress the other signs. He listened to the huffs of breath as the demon took in his scent. It drew nearer until he could feel the hot breaths on his face, his chest, his lap.

_'You'll do.'_

The words were a velvety murmur in his mind. By addressing him, the demon invited him to respond. He opened his eyes and immediately understood why it hadn't spoken aloud. It was in the form of a red fox, though the body was more wolf-like than anything. It was far smaller than its natural mountain sized form, but still larger than Sasuke had expected. The head towered over him and would have reached his shoulder or higher had he been standing. Now his fear was very real. Kyuubi was huge. The village was too remote to reach his mother in time to be healed if the damage was truly bad. He swallowed painfully. Itachi had warned him about his over confidence. This was the price of his conceit. He looked up into the demon's blazing red eyes. "How will you have me?"

_'Screaming beneath me.'_ Kyuubi growled in amusement, tails rustling behind it.

.-.

_'Look at me.'_

Sasuke forced his red eyes to open. When he blinked them, blood trailed down his face. The fox immediately licked his cheeks clean.

_'A first time exorcist attempting to satisfy me,'_ Kyuubi mocked, with amused approval. _'Yes, you'll do. You'll do nicely.'_

The vines returned, lifting him to his feet and holding him steady when he would have fallen. More lifted his robe, pulling it onto him and tying it properly in place. Sasuke forced himself not to crumple when they promptly left him standing on his own wobbling legs. The demon was larger now, at eye level with him. He struggled not to let any more blood escape his eyes while it regarded him. "The village?" His voice was a scratchy whisper. He'd strained it so much he wouldn't be able to speak normally for days.

_'I'm finished with them. They're safe. At least from me.'_

The fox demon turned and bounded away. By the time he reached the kekkai, his head was higher than the trees. He shattered the barrier effortlessly. The waiting demons scattered in his wake. The moment the last tail vanished from sight, Sasuke collapsed. He remained curled over his knees, shuddering, for a long while.

His capacity to absorb demonic energy was smaller than he'd thought. He'd been a fool to attempt such a powerful demon so soon. Watching the demon depart, he'd thought of it as male. That was another mistake. Demons were neither sex, or both. They were whatever they chose to be. Most chose male forms to deal with humans simply because they preferred penetrating. He should have brought a healer with him. The trip home would be a long painful one. But he'd done it. The village was safe, Kyuubi's temper was soothed, and he was still alive.

Pride carried him back to the village. The marks on his neck told them he had met with their demon. One of the waiting men burst into tears, immediately turning away in shame at his own reaction. The father of the little girl thanked him from a distance, as did the formerly skeptical elder. This village would be indebted to the Uchiha's for years to come. But none of them would approach him now. When his horse was fetched, they left it a good distance away. Even those too far away to see his red eyes could feel the youki radiating off him. His horse had been bred to carry exorcists. That was the only thing that let him gain the saddle. Sitting was painful. Every part of him ached and throbbed. But he had a conveyance waiting just outside the village. He'd make it that far. By the time he got home, everyone would know what he'd done. He was truly an exorcist now.

.-.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: OrochimaruxSasuke

Part 2

It took Sasuke two weeks to purge the last of Kyuubi's youki from his body. Although he'd only taken a fraction of the demon's energy, that fraction was an enormous amount in itself. His mother was horrified. His father was so proud that his lecture about attempting too much too soon was given as an afterthought. Requests had begun to arrive before he even made it home. During the two isolated weeks he spent cleansing himself, the house was bombarded by harried and hopeful messengers. He'd set out to establish himself as an exorcist. He'd done just that. He'd soothed the infuriated Kyuubi. Now even exorcists in other territories were contacting in hopes of him dealing similarly with their own more troublesome demons. Sasuke had no intention of doing that. It was still a mark of pride that they'd ask him, a fledgling with only one demon on his record.

There was enough trouble brewing in his own territory, without borrowing trouble from others. Humans weren't the only ones who gossiped. Some of the demon lords who'd been restless since Itachi was claimed were now clamoring for attention. Sasuke didn't know if it were because they knew he was finally available, or because his first run had been with the nine tails. Either way, the floodgates were open. He spent his last day of isolation in the archives, determining which of them was the biggest threat to the humans under his protection. The one he settled on was the one Itachi had been forced to go to the most during the last three years. A particularly nasty demon who bent traditions at every turn but didn't break any clearly enough to be shunned. It was suspected to be the demon responsible when children turned up missing. His, no, Sasuke corrected himself, _its_ territory was a very small portion of land, with no human villages nearby. But the lesser demons in its service were known to range far and wide. Itachi had considered it a greater threat than Kyuubi because it didn't focus its actions on any one village.

His mother lodged a formal protest. Having healed Itachi, she knew what sort of damage the snake demon inflicted. Its energy was nothing compared to the nine tails, but its methods were particularly painful and dangerous. Sasuke listened to her objection and then sided with his father against her. It wasn't that he didn't believe her. Itachi's accounts had made it clear that this snake demon was exactly the sadistic sort he'd expected the nine tails to be. That was exactly why the demon couldn't be slighted and given an excuse to wreck havoc on their people. The demon stretched traditions, but it did adhere to them. As long as it continued to do so, it would be respected the same as the rest.

Despite his determination to follow through, he did accept the antidotes his mother offered him. The demon was very consistent with its poisons of choice. While Sasuke was required to respect the demon, he was not required to trust it. Damage could be healed, but only if he recovered quickly enough to get home after the demon finished with him. He took a dose of each before they got anywhere near the demon's territory. He also dosed his horse. Itachi had lost two horses due to 'accidents' involving the snake's underlings. The snake had taken pleasure in making him navigate the difficult terrain back to the carriage. Animals weren't protected by tradition the way humans were. The mountain trail was hard enough to navigate on horseback without having to crawl back down while injured and bleary-eyed.

He was followed the entire way up to the shrine. The demons here were bold and rude, much like the demon they served. He abandoned his horse a fair distance from the shrine, protecting it with a kekkai. The last part of the trail was rocky and steep, winding along a sheer drop and a cliff face. The shrine itself lay on a wide rocky plateau, in full view of the sun. The stone was hot beneath his legs when he took his place. He willed himself to get used to it quickly. He'd be burned all over by the time this was done. With no villages nearby, he couldn't have someone erect a kekkai. Itachi had always gone without, so it wasn't likely the demon would be insulted. The moment he let his lifeforce flare, the demon showed itself. It was in humanoid form, long black hair, slanted eyes, and an inhumanly wide smile. Sasuke didn't bother to drop his eyes or bow his head. He'd done that for the nine tails because it had been horribly insulted in the past. This demon had never been slighted at all.

"I've waited a long time for you," said Orochimaru. "Take that off before I shred it."

Sasuke didn't react to the threat. A single tear on the robe was equal to a declaration of war. The snake would never break the rules that openly. He undressed, leaving the robe at the foot of the shrine. The demon looked him over, giving a too wide smile.

"Not a mark on you? Kyuubi must not have favored you as much as rumor has it. I'd rather have gotten you six years ago. You're almost as big as your brother now."

Sasuke struggled to give no sign of how cleanly that taunt hit home.

"Did Kyuubi go easy on you? I was easy on Itachi his first time with me. He was so very young. I had to restrain myself not to break him."

The demon had nearly killed him. That was the reason Sasuke had been given those extra three years. The demon smiled at him, wider and wider until its face split in two, narrowing and lengthening. It transformed into a giant white snake, heavy and cold scales along the length of his body, crushing his back against the hot stone beneath him. A forked tongue flicked out like a whip at his eyes, so he flinched.

_'I intended to take my time with you since we'll be seeing so much of each other,'_ the demon spat in his mind. _'But you went to Kyuubi before me. That pathetic fox, who can't even control a small village of humans getting precedence over me? You shouldn't have done that.'_

.-.

He lay still, throbbing all over as he waited for the antidote to kick in enough for him to move.

Itachi had gone through this. For three years. No, for at least sixteen longer than he was obligated to. The demon had sent for him again and again since the day Sasuke was conceived. He would pay a penance to Itachi when he got home, and to his mate, if his brother's demon mate wanted one. Experiencing this first hand told him exactly what his brother had suffered for his sake. Sixteen years of this. His muscles wakened enough for him to roll onto his stomach. He threw up violently. Sixteen years. Nothing Itachi asked would make up for that. But his demon lover was fiercely possessive. It would assign a suitable penance. He had to believe that. Otherwise he'd never be able to look his brother in the eye again.

He'd resigned himself to crawling down the path to his horse when he felt a demon approaching. It was too strong to be one of the pests that had hounded him on his way up the mountain. The energy was cool like the snake's, but it couldn't be him. He'd absorbed every last bit of energy the snake demon had. It wouldn't be able to manifest in the human world again for at least a month, possibly longer. A rogue, perhaps, looking to take over the snake's territory in its absence? Or a shunned demon eager for easy prey... He couldn't exorcise even a weak demon now, let alone a shunned rogue. As strong as it was, it could break one of his kekkai's if it tried hard enough. Physically, he was too weak and battered to fend off an animal, let alone a demon. But he was swollen with the snake's youki. He could and would use that if necessary. Demons avoided exorcists the same as humans did when they were strumming with demonic energy. An exorcist banished demons back to their own realm, draining them until they couldn't manifest anywhere else. They could also destroy. Any demon foolish enough to press a charged exorcist could expect nothing less.

He heard the steady clops of hooves around the bend, and then his horse entered the clearing. He was shocked. He shouldn't have been. The kekkai he'd placed on it was to protect it from the snake's minions. Of course it wouldn't hold against a demon just as powerful as the snake itself. The animal had been raised to ignore demons the same as it ignored demonic energy. Still, the way his horse walked so placidly with a demon striding beside it was unnerving. Almost as disturbing as the demon itself. A silver five-tailed fox. If the snake had been angry that he'd gone to Kyuubi first, it would be enraged once it knew a fox had entered its territory.

He thought he should have been ashamed to be seen in this condition. He must have made a disgusting sight. He didn't feel any shame, though. No one looked good after an exorcism, especially a violent one. That was one of the reasons demons traditionally gave them as much time as they needed to purify and heal between jobs. Demons especially disliked seeing an exorcist tainted with the scent and energy of a rival. No, he wasn't in the wrong here. If anyone should be shamed and uncomfortable, it was the demon for coming to him now. This was beyond rudeness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. The demon was tall for a fox, small for the number of tails. It had enough youki to be a lord of its own territory, but there was only one fox demon in this part of the world. Its energy was strange as well, night to Kyuubi's day.

_'I was curious,' _the demon responded. _'There are so few of us left.' _It stopped a polite distance away, sitting on its haunches and jerking its head at his horse. The mount sniffed, touching noses with it, before crossing to stand beside Sasuke. _'Kyuubi is very taken with you. That's a first for him. I can see why now. You're bold for a fledgeling. Everyone is talking about you. None of the demons left here compare to Orochimaru, save the mated ones. Will you vie for the powerful ones outside your territory?'_

"No. I have no intention of intruding on other exorcists' lands." Although the fox was right about the other demons in his family's land being weak compared to the snake, it alone was enough of them to keep him occupied. Two weeks to heal and purge, two weeks more to handle the lesser demons, and then the snake would have recovered enough to cause trouble again. And if Kyuubi had taken a liking to him, he'd undoubtedly be seeing it again. "I have no business with you." He said it as politely as he could given the circumstances. Aside from catching him at a bad time, the fox had been respectful, even helpful, and it must have traveled through the demon realm to see him.

_'I'm mated,' _the fox said, in an amused tone. _'Our kind mates for life. I wouldn't touch you if you were fresh and irresistible. I certainly have no interest when you reek of the snake. I merely came to see for myself the exorcist who broke Kyuubi from his pointless post.' _Its ears flicked back. _'He has watched that village since its infancy. Even shamed by them as he was, he refused to abandon them.'_

"He hasn't!" Sasuke's throat hurt from speaking so loudly, but he was too horrified to care. "He-"

_'Didn't he tell you as much? He's finished with them. Finally. He offered the territory to me, but my mate has kin he's loathe to leave behind. The others are fighting even now to see who will secede.'_

"What about Kyuubi?" asked Sasuke. The nine tails couldn't just abandon its territory. It was unheard of. Such powerful demons only passed their land to their children, ensuring that it remained in their blood forever.

_'He's considering that now. You realize none of the demons in your land could contest him if he chose to usurp their territory. This mountain is much more fertile than the pathetic forest he's been watching for so long.'_

The ramifications made Sasuke dizzy. If Kyuubi ousted Orochimaru, the snake would be on the warpath. As widely as its minions were spread, the entire area would be in an uproar. Surely if he'd gained favor with the nine tails it wouldn't repay him by destroying his land.

_'He's still considering,'_ the fox sniffed. _'He may decide to range freely for a few decades. He's not fond of chaos, despite rumors to the contrary. Just know this, what he wants he gets. Only a fool would deny him. That goes for you as well as the snake.'_

"I have been nothing but respectful of him," Sasuke said coldly.

_'I know. That's why he likes you. You have a good mindset for a fledgeling. It's a shame you won't be doing this much longer.'_

Was that a threat? The fox's tone was as friendly as a demon's could get. It stood and shook itself, tails waving in the air. Sasuke watched it warily.

_'I won't insult you by offering assistance. Protection, however, is a courtesy. Travel at your convenience. You'll not be bothered.'_ With a fluid flick of its tails, it vanished.

A spirit fox, Sasuke realized. An entirely different breed from the nine tails. Although the snake would know it had been here, a spirit fox had no true physical presence in the human realm, so the snake couldn't take insult. Demons followed their own rules of respect and engagement when dealing with each other. Its energy was enough to send the snake's minions into hiding, with no direct contact to excuse retaliation later. Clever. He didn't take the courtesy to heart. Going to Kyuubi had been bold for someone with no experience, but it was nothing any exorcist wouldn't have done. Itachi would have done it if he hadn't already been mated when the nine tails reappeared ten years ago.

A wave of his hand brought his horse to its knees and belly beside him, so he wouldn't have to rise to reach his packs. He took another dose of the antidotes before patching himself up as well as he could. The physical damage was incidental. His mother had healed worse for Itachi. If she had been male, she'd have made a horribly proficient exorcist. Only human females could give birth to exorcists, so it was the ultimate taboo for a demon to touch one. It hadn't always been that way. The first exorcists had been mikos. Demons learned the hard way that a miko impregnated by a demon would only give birth to demons. Now, mikos were more valuable than exorcists themselves. While it was his father others petitioned, his mother held the true power in the household. He'd be reminded of that when he returned. Although he loved and respected her, he would be glad when she finally accepted that he was as capable as Itachi. Then she would allow herself a daughter and stop treating him as one.

Even with the fox's guarantee of safe passage, the trip was slow and excruciating. His horse had velvet hooves, picking its way along with as little jarring as possible. He was dizzy with gratitude. If it survived long enough, he might even give it a name. Animals were expendable, lost at the whim of any petty demons around. Yet without a well trained mount, exorcists wouldn't be able to function. He could no more bring his mother with him than he could expect demons to come to him. Killing an exorcist's horse really was the lowest insult a demon could give. It was no wonder they did it so often. His attention wandered, latching on to any non-physical distraction. The mountain was alive in the absence of demonic activity. The wild life froze upon his approach, too terrified of the familiar youki to flee. There were a surprising number of wolves, all ragged or disfigured by bold wounds. He wondered what sort of demons the snake had in its employ. Claw marks marred the worst of them. That wasn't the work of snakes.

He drugged himself the moment he reached the carriage and slept the entire way home. The conveyance was protected by his mother's wards. Not that it was necessary on their own lands. The wood had been saturated with Uchiha blood, his father's in this case. The scent proclaimed it for what it was. As long as it didn't enter the heart of a demon's territory, it could travel anywhere on Uchiha land unmolested. Not even rogues would break that taboo. They'd be set upon by every demon in the region if they dared. The only real threat came from human raiders, outcasts who considered exorcists no better than whores. Fools, in other words. They rarely got close enough to launch an arrow, let alone an actual attack. The demons protected their exorcists as thoroughly as they did the individual villages they were loyal to. They took pleasure in making sure any would-be raiders died slow, grotesque deaths. Then they delivered the mutilated remains to the humans with the closest blood ties. That was the one time demons had free passage into each other's territories, when making sure a message hit home.

Sasuke woke as he was being lowered into the temple pool. Despite his mother's talents, she lacked the strength to lift him now that he was taller than her. The service was provided by a tall black-clothed handler. Though most humans were as repulsed by tainted exorcists as they were by demons themselves, they took no chances. This one had dark hair and pale skin, marking him as a relative, if not an Uchiha himself. Handlers were a breed apart. They could handle someone infested with demonic energy without response. Sasuke understood revulsion, considered it a natural reaction, but he didn't need or want to see it when he was physically and emotionally exhausted. He'd glimpsed pity and hurt in the eyes of the ones who'd handled Itachi in the past. This man was much better than they'd been. If anything, Sasuke considered handlers more an object of pity than exorcists. They were provided for and considered essential, but their training made them unable to interact normally with others, even their own parents. The ones most able for the task were the ones least able for anything else. He let himself be positioned in the pool and didn't fight when his mother's energy washed over him, lulling him into a painless sleep.

The healing process took days. He was aware of the steps, though he slept through most of it. The pure nature of a miko's energy enabled her to heal. Sasuke could have learned to do it himself if his mother had ever needed help with Itachi during his youth. She hadn't. And he'd seen no point learning to heal when he'd never be able to again after his first exorcism. Purging took much longer and was done in private. The handler, or another of his kind, was the only one to enter the temple during that time, delivering food, most of which would be removed untouched. Since his mother was drained from the healing, his father placed a kekkai around the premises, as much to protect them as to ensure Sasuke's privacy. Expending demonic energy was dangerous. No two demons were alike. With the nine tails it had exploded in furious waves so suffocating he'd passed out on the first try and been forced to go outdoors to purge the last of it. The snake's was as curled and cold as the demon itself. Naturally. His mother must have been warned by Itachi, because she sent a drug with his meal on the fourth day, just when he'd begun to worry that the strength of his heaves would cause internal damage. The mixture soothed his stomach until he was able to finish with less effort. Then he retreated to the archives, placing his own kekkai around it as a sign that the purging was done. True isolation was necessary for his energy to recover. He spent the time identifying the silver fox and its relationship to other known demons.

The spirit fox's territory was extremely remote. A strange region by all accounts. The mikos there had taken to killing their newborn sons in a bid to end the exorcist tradition. The demons had retaliated by impregnating the mikos themselves and taking the male halfbreeds to act as exorcists. Naturally, they'd lacked the human energy that made exorcists so attractive, so it was in vain. With only one exception, the halfbreed exorcist the silver fox had taken as a mate the moment his ten years of service were up. The other demons had rebelled at losing their only exorcist. Kyuubi had been called in to silence them. The nine tails had done so by slaughtering all but the silver fox, making it the undisputed lord over the entire region. Outrageous. What was even more bizarre was how the silver fox ruled its newly claimed land. The mikos no longer killed their male progeny because there was no longer need for exorcists at all. The spirit fox and its children took willing mates from the humans there.

Willing mates. The entire concept was ridiculous. Humans appealed to demons because they were weak prey, repulsed by them, frightened, unwilling victims. Demons liked exorcists because they had so much energy to taint, they were healed and purified between uses, so they could be ruined over and over without dying, and they were compelled to do so to prevent weak humans from suffering a worse fate. Demons took exorcists as mates because they were greatly possessive and hated to share. Once the exorcist became saturated with the demon's energy, or mutilated beyond repair, they were discarded and only taken up by others if they managed to heal and purify themselves enough to be attractive again. Sasuke knew Itachi was content with his demon mate. He assumed that was because Itachi had become so numb over time. Nothing his mate did would compare to what he'd lived through as an active exorcist. Being mated was the lesser evil. It was still a temporary obligation. Once the demon tired of him, he'd spend a year purifying himself before resuming his duty as an exorcist until he was claimed again or grew too old to be attractive prey. Demons could slow the aging of their human mates but the instant they discarded them those years caught up. Those who'd been kept in the demon realm as mates aged even worse when they were abandoned. No one would choose that fate willingly. Any who did, only did so because the alternative was even worse.

Sasuke supposed that after ten years of dealing with the snake even he'd rather be taken as a mate by anything else. By then, their brother clan of Hyuugas would have at least one infant exorcist. Like Itachi, he'd be required to occupy the demons until the child was ready to replace him. He'd also have a sister being raised to marry into the other clan, assuring a future generation. His mother had told him as much before leaving him to purge. She was tired, resigned, but also proud and eager to have a daughter. He planned to live long enough to see her grow up. Itachi had survived longer than that. He wouldn't be outdone by his own brother. With that in mind, he turned his attention to the demon who'd claimed Itachi as a mate.

The water demon was very young by demon standards. An ocean dweller, it ruled the villages along the coast to the east. It had appeared during Itachi's first month as an exorcist. Hurricane season. Itachi had gone to it that first time out of gratitude for its protection of the coast. Sasuke doubted the demon would have been so vigilant if it hadn't been new and eager to establish its territory. That encounter had set the trend for their interaction thereafter, with Itachi going to reward good behavior rather than to suppress bad. He'd left warnings to future exorcists never to exorcise the shark demon fully. The waters were a highly contested area and it would be dangerous to have them unguarded even for a short period of time. The demon was occupied defending its territory too much to make the sort of trouble other demons did in their own areas. Besides which, the only humans it had devoured were the ones foolish enough to swim out after dark. Better they be devoured by it than by its rivals.

There was little information about the actual encounters. Minimum injury, though the demon had a great capacity for damage if enraged. Sharks themselves were natural killers and the demon was no different. Purging was recommended to be done outdoors and underwater, if possible. Its energy varied depending on how recently it had eaten. Itachi's notes recommended it be approached at low tide when it was hungry enough to start getting a little too close to local fishermen. In a starving state, it was to be considered more dangerous than the snake and should be placated with the highest priority. Itachi had apparently kept it sated enough that there had never been an incident in that region. Sasuke could see why the demon had claimed him as soon as his ten years were up. His brother had managed the fledgling demon so well that the villagers made their offerings happily, thanking it for every good haul and weathered storm. They considered their resident demon a blessing rather than a curse. If Kyuubi did give his domain to a new demon, Sasuke hoped he could establish a similar rapport between it and the estranged villagers. It was much easier keeping a pleased demon content than soothing a constantly enraged one.

The problem was that most demons were so old and entrenched in their ways that they demanded respect through fear. If there was any gratitude on the part of the humans, it was for not torturing them any more than usual. They didn't care that the resident demon kept others from attacking because it attacked them itself. They became so accustomed to it that they only sought out an exorcist when the death toll spiked unexpectedly. Then, if they were lucky, they'd have a month of peace before it all began anew. Sasuke knew he couldn't change relationships like that any more than he could make Kyuubi's village understand that it was their own insult that had caused the demon to slaughter their men for the last ten years. An ancient insult meant nothing to those who'd lost loved ones. If the nine tails began killing again, they'd assume that was what demons did because that was what they were used to. And they'd be right for the most part. Many demons did just that because they could, because they enjoyed it. Because they'd never been worshiped by a loyal village simply for ruling their own territory. What Itachi had done with his demon mate was what all exorcists hoped to accomplish at least once in their lives. One of their ancestors had done the same with Kyuubi when it had first come into their land. Only recent insults had turned the nine tails from being a vigilant defender to an object of fear for the same village that had once thanked and worshiped it.

Sasuke added his own reports to the archive. Itachi had been too used to attempt Kyuubi without deepening the insult. Sasuke was proud to be able to fill that out himself. He was still going on the belief that the nine tails would not abandon its territory. It was too powerful to be a wandering rogue. But if it did, then other exorcists would need any information he could give on the demon's manner, past, and energy. He recommended that no exorcist with more than two years' experience approach it. It was ancient, hugely powerful, but it responded well to honest respect. He was sure it wouldn't have gone so easy on him if he hadn't been the first person in so long to treat it with the respect it deserved. He believed the silver fox's claim that Kyuubi disliked chaos. Even its 'rampaging' had been limited. The snake's contempt proved that Kyuubi had lost face in the eyes of the other demons for not exacting a harsher revenge on the village. Any demon willing to risk humiliation before its own kind was worth placating at all costs. They were certainly preferable to hungry sadists like the snake. Its kind thrived off pain and fear. Demons like the nine tails thrived off awe and respect, which was what any rational human would give such a powerful creature.

Itachi was sitting on the steps when he finally came out of the temple. He'd sensed him the moment he released his kekkai. His brother was overflowing with demonic energy. He'd never gotten close to him following an exorcism. Now he halted on the top step, unable to come any closer. He couldn't even touch him or he'd have to purify himself all over again. His brother rose, turning to face him. There was a black windmill in each of his red eyes. Would his own eyes look like that once he learned to absorb more demonic energy? It was an Uchiha trait. Some exorcists changed in more subtle ways.

"Sasuke."

It took all of his pride to answer in kind. He was no longer little brother. He was an exorcist and this man was the human mate of a demon in his domain. "Itachi."

With a small smile, Itachi extended his hand toward him. "Kisame wants to see you now. You won't need your robe."

Not an exorcism, then. Penance. With something akin to relief, he descended the steps and accepted his hand.

.-.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: ItachixSasuke, KisamexItachi, NaruSasu

Part 3

The water demon's shrine was set high on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Itachi led him to a small cave at the edge of the water. Tide was out now. The mossy cave would be flooded when it rolled back in. Like most inland exorcists, he'd never learned to swim. He'd spent more than enough time in close meditation to ignore the claustrophobic setting, though. Tiny patches of eerie green glowed along the walls, lighting the way. The cave narrowed further in until he had to turn sideways to slide in after Itachi. Then they were in a large cavern. The demon waited, sitting at the edge of a pool of brackish water. It was humanoid, with pale blue-gray skin and dark slitted gills on either side of its neck. It was also dressed in a long robe of black and red. He'd never heard of a demon wearing clothing so casually inside its own territory. Itachi stepped back, placing a hand on his shoulder. His voice was quiet, but more than loud enough for the demon to hear him. He was surprised that Itachi addressed him, rather than his mate.

"Kisame is male, Sasuke. Think of him as such. He will never have daughters."

The demon laughed, revealing vicious teeth. "If you'd ever met a female shark, you wouldn't mind so much."

"I don't understand," Sasuke admitted quietly. He had prepared himself for anything the demon might do to him. He hadn't expected conversation or the casual way the two spoke to each other.

"Only demons can give birth to females," Itachi explained. "A female is truly female. They can't assume a male form even in the human realm. The sons of a human mate may choose to take female form, but they aren't limited to one."

Kisame grinned again, catching and holding Sasuke's gaze. "When I finish with you, I'm taking him with me. He won't come back to this world until my sons are old enough to take sustenance on their own." He must have seen the horror rising in Sasuke's eyes because he scoffed suddenly. "He isn't pregnant yet. I wouldn't let him touch you if he were."

Itachi's fingers tipped his chin back, drawing him to look over his shoulder at him. Sasuke flinched at the contact. He'd never been so close to a tainted exorcist. The mix of human and demon energy set his nerves on end. He didn't know how to respond, how to feel. So few demons actually reproduced with their human mates. Itachi still looked to be in his early twenties. Giving birth to demon spawn would turn him into an old man when his mate discarded him afterward. Yet Itachi didn't look upset or even resigned by the prospect. There was something forceful and determined about his eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to make of that.

"We'll change the world, little brother," Itachi murmured. Then he kissed him.

Sasuke recoiled, his feet slipping on the slick ground. A threatening waft of energy struck his back and cool hands settled on his shoulders. He froze as the demon leaned over to growl in his ear. "Are you defying me, Exorcist?"

"No," Sasuke whispered. Itachi was staring down at him. Now there was sadness in his eyes, resignation. "I don't understand what you want from me." The grip on his shoulders tightened painfully.

"Because of you, I've had to share him again and again. Our children should have been ruling these waters by now. I had a mind to tear you apart, to repay every degradation he's suffered because of you. He'd never forgive that. Instead, I'll share you with him."

"It's forbidden," Sasuke said shakily. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Itachi. "He's human." An exorcist. A brother.

"He's my mate," Kisame snapped. "You owe him as much as you owe me."

"You have no choice," Itachi pointed out, in a calm soothing tone. He came forward and trailed the fingers of one hand over Sasuke's cheek. "I have more demon than human energy now. Just think of this as another exorcism. You aren't doing anything wrong, just your duty." He leaned down to press a warm kiss beneath his ear. "This is my last act as a human, Sasuke. I love you."

Tears sprang to his eyes. He'd rather have been tortured. Anything but this. The demon was a cold presence at his back, no longer touching him, but holding him in place just the same. A steady reminder. He struggled to latch onto that, the idea that this was simply another distasteful obligation. Penance. A different sort of torture. But he didn't feel like an exorcist now. He felt like a child, shamed and betrayed by the brother he'd worshiped his entire life. He was humiliated by his own weakness. How would he ever deal with Kisame in the future if he fell apart now?

"You've grown well," said Itachi.

"A little on the short side for my taste," Kisame muttered. "His hair isn't long enough, either."

"You're cross because he isn't me," Itachi said dismissively. "He's perfect. I've simply ruined you for anyone else."

Kisame snorted. "True enough." He curled a hand under Sasuke's chin and tilted his head back so he could see his face. Dark eyes turned to him and he licked them closed, catching salt off the lashes. "Don't you dare ruin this. You survived Orochimaru, didn't you? This is nothing."

.-.

Icy cold water shocked him awake. He was in the dark pool, with Itachi holding him, keeping his head above water and running fingers through his hair. As if he were a child again, sick with a fever. His brother's eyes were black, filled with such open concern he could hardly believe this was the person who'd just taken him the way a demon would. Itachi looked him over carefully and sighed.

"He's always wanted me to take him," he explained. "But he's too stubborn to risk being impregnated himself. The idea of daughters scares him to death."

The demon's head rose from the water right in front of them, startling Sasuke so badly he splashed him in the eyes and nearly slipped from Itachi's hold. He was trying to stammer out an apology, whatever was the proper thing to say, when the demon snorted.

"Nothing scares me," Kisame scoffed. "Females are more trouble than they're worth, that's all." He stared hard at Sasuke for a long moment. Then suddenly he was out of the water, standing at the edge of the pool and slinging his cloak around his shoulders.

The demon had moved so fast, Sasuke didn't catch so much as a glimpse of his body. For some reason, he found himself staring at the demon's feet. Other than being the same color as his hands and face, they looked entirely human. He'd expected webbing at the very least. His attention shifted to Itachi. His brother's expression was so serious it bordered on emotionless.

"What are you doing?" asked Itachi.

"I changed my mind," Kisame muttered. He crouched beside the pool, completely ignoring Sasuke as he frowned at his mate. "I'm going to fuck someone alright, but it's going to be you. Make this quick. I'm sick of seeing you touch him."

Itachi dropped his eyes, looking at Sasuke now. His tone was patient and impartial, the same as when he'd explained, years ago, exactly what it was demons did to exorcists. "Impregnation is risky and time consuming. If the amount of youki in the host drops for even an instant, the infants will attempt to feed off the human's lifeforce. It isn't the sustenance they need, so both they and the host will die. Kisame won't be able to come to the human world for very long during the incubation period. His relatives will patrol his territory. If they give you any trouble, petition at the shrine and Kisame will deal with them. Don't let them con you into an exorcism. You have no obligation to them. The villagers have been warned not to be tricked into additional offerings. They already give more than they should."

"None of that," Kisame growled. "A portion of the take is standard."

"A tenth is standard," Itachi said coldly. "They give a third of every good haul."

"It's because of me that they get any good hauls at all. I told you there are fucking dinosaurs in the depths. Those bastards consume more than thirty demons and still have room for more."

"Demons have peculiar notions," Itachi told Sasuke. "Ocean dwellers in particular. It's best if you have as little contact as possible with his kin." Kisame was now muttering under his breath. Itachi ignored him. "As far as the immediate future is concerned, consider this area taken care of. You'll have your hands full with Kyuubi as it is."

Sasuke almost forgot that he was naked, being held in a bottomless pool of icy water by the brother who'd taken him not long ago. He couldn't forget, but he could disregard it for the moment. His body was numbed and his mind was alarmed and confused. If Itachi were about to be impregnated, this might very well be the last time he saw him. "Have you heard something I should know?"

"Yes."

"But he's not going to say anything about it," Kisame cut in sharply.

"No," Itachi agreed, giving a strange smile. "I'm not. I will tell you to be careful. Stay away from the snake for a while. Have Mother make you blood wards and keep them on you any time you're not performing an exorcism. Remember, to a rogue, not even the temple is sacrosanct. You're the only exorcist now. You'll never be safe anywhere."

Sasuke was set to demand he explain what he meant by that. He didn't get a chance to. The demon closed a hand over Itachi's shoulder and he was suddenly being held in a tight embrace.

"We're going to change the world, little brother," Itachi murmured into his ear. Then he vanished along with his demon mate.

Without any support, Sasuke sunk like a stone. Salty water burned his eyes and it was too dark to see the surface. In that instant he was consumed by absolute panic. He kicked his feet, arms flailing in search of the walls. The pool was small in diameter, so the walls couldn't be far. Yet he couldn't find them. He forced himself to be still. He floated up, kicking lightly, and finally his outstretched hands struck something. A rocky ceiling. There weren't any walls at all, he realized. The pool extended beneath the floor of the cave and now he had no idea which direction the opening was in. For a moment he was caught on how utterly absurd this was, that he could very well drown and die right here. Hysterical laughter wasn't any more useful underwater than blind panic, but he couldn't help himself. Then arms closed around him and he was pulled to the left and then upward. He let his first hungry gasp of air out with a disgusted laugh.

"How is this funny?" his rescuer demanded angrily. "You could have died!"

"Exactly," Sasuke said, with another choking laugh. Then he was occupied with coughing up water he didn't recall having swallowed. He was shoved, roughly, up out of the water. He wiped a hand over his mouth and looked back. The shape of the head and shoulders were human, but he could see through them. As he watched, the water solidified to white hair and a pale frowning face. It was a lesser demon. He was surprised, and grateful, it had been close enough to come to his aid.

"Don't you know anything?" the demon scowled at him. "All you had to do was use Kisame's energy to breathe. That's how you'll be purging it later, isn't it?" It shook its head in disgust, not giving him a chance to respond. "If you can't swim, stay the hell out of the water."

Sasuke flushed, annoyed and embarrassed. Itachi's notes specifically said purging was to be done underwater. He should have realized. "Thank you for your assistance," he said stiffly.

Now the demon shrugged, its annoyance replaced by a leer. "No problem. I've got bragging rights now for getting to lay my hands on you. If you're looking to learn how to swim, stop by any moving water and ask for Suigetsu. I'd be more than happy to give you a few lessons. I'd give you one now, but you smell a little too much like Itachi for my taste. The last thing I need is a pissy shark snapping at my heels." It waved a hand at him and then dissolved back into the pool.

Sasuke stared at the surface of the pool for a minute before turning to find his discarded clothing. The demon was still there, undoubtedly watching his every move. It was weak enough that he could have run it off with a kekkai. Instead, he ignored it, leaving it to watch from its watery guise. If this one did travel the rivers and streams, it would know better than humans what was going on in the different territories. With its name, he could summon it in the future. That might come in very handy.

Someone was waiting for him just outside the cave. He'd left his horse there with Itachi's assurance that it wouldn't be bothered. The one waiting was a young man, around his age, blonde and tanned enough to be one of the locals. He was patting the horse's neck and feeding it something out of his palm. Sasuke stopped a good distance away, his red eyes narrowing. This person felt more like a tainted exorcist than a demon, but no exorcist that young would be here. "What are you?" he asked bluntly. The blonde looked up, giving a bold and friendly smile.

"The name's Naruto. I want to help you."

"I don't need help." He motioned for his horse to come to him. Unfortunately, the blonde came with it.

"You haven't even heard what I have to offer," Naruto said, frowning stubbornly. "I'm a shinobi."

"You're a halfbreed."

"I'm still a shinobi. What? Do exorcists look down on halfbreeds now?"

"No," Sasuke admitted. His own brother was probably being impregnated with halfbreeds at this very moment. That didn't change the fact that he was tainted. Not even halfbreeds should feel comfortable approaching him now. He was sure Suigetsu would never have touched him if it hadn't been necessary to save his life. He swung himself into the saddle, grateful now to the icy water that had numbed any discomfort he might have felt. He kept a wary eye on the blonde. "The shinobi are gone. That era is long over." The humans with enough energy to have become ones were exorcists or mikos now. Their work was the same, dealing with demon threats, but their methods had changed considerably. Civilian casualties had been enormous during the shinobi reign. Now it only took one exorcist to guarantee the survival of an entire country of humans. The only true shinobi left were raiders, and they were eagerly exterminated by the demons.

Naruto let out a frustrated huff. "Why do you exorcists insist on making things harder for yourselves? Not all of the shinobi arts were used for bloodshed. You should have at least kept the teleportation jutsu. What do you think your mikos use to heal? Or the shielding and wards? You do them without hand signs now, but they're the exact same techniques. Demons teleport constantly. Horses are nice and all," he nodded at the beast as if it could understand him, "but it's just plain stupid that you should have to rely on them so much."

Some halfbreeds lived as long as their demon sires. This one could easily be old enough to have lived during that time. Sasuke had considered looking for a healer to help with remote locations. Most villages had their own healer, someone with just enough energy to do the task, but not enough to be a miko or exorcist. The problem was they found tainted exorcists as repulsive as everyone else. They also tended to be old and disinclined to travel and risk themselves. "Petition my father."

"I tried that," Naruto scowled. "They wouldn't even give me an audience. They took one look at me and pulled that 'demon begone' shit on me. I was tempted to sneak in and find you myself, but I want to help, not get everyone riled up. That's why I waited till you'd left. You should do something about that. Most of the strongest demons in the human realm today are halfbreeds. If your personal guards have no respect, it doesn't say much for the country itself."

"I'll speak with the ones responsible," Sasuke promised. Inside, he was furious and a little alarmed at the breach. Even lesser demons were treated with more respect than that. For a member of the Uchiha clan to do so was shameful. It was just such slights that led to messes like the one in the ninetail's village. He looked at Naruto differently now. It wasn't unheard of for a demon to seek a mutually beneficial acquaintance, like the one Suigetsu had offered. But for a slighted demon to do so? That was automatically suspect. "Why would you want to help exorcists?" Halfbreeds who chose to live as humans were only accepted in a few parts of the world. They stayed out of an attachment to their human parents. Once that human died, they became rogues, underlings, or lords in their own territories. Villagers put up with them for the sake of the human parent, usually a former exorcist. Once that man died, the demon spawn were driven away. Halfbreeds had more reason than full demons to hate humans.

"I wouldn't help exorcists," Naruto scoffed. "Most are so rigid there's no point. We're the enemy from the day they're born till the day they die. Some things never change. The one's who don't consider themselves martyrs are snatched up as mates first chance. If they're taken by the wrong demon, they get tossed back broken shells, giving the next exorcist even more reason to hate us. It's a waste of time. I want to help you. You're different. There's a chance you'll actually listen to reason."

"What do you want in return?" He had to consider Naruto a rogue. As a rule, dealings with rogues were dangerous. They were unpredictable. Without being tied to a single territory, they had nothing to lose if they were shunned. On the other hand, they were looked down on by humans and demons alike, so they had more to prove. Naruto's blue eyes hardened. He predicted his response.

"Respect."

Sasuke shook his head. "You already have that from me." All demons did until proven unworthy of it. That was one of the first things an exorcist learned. Respect them, never trust them.

Naruto grinned, suddenly as bold and cheerful as he'd been before. "I know. Let me repay you by taking you back. You didn't bring your carriage. Without Kisame's mate as an escort, the way back isn't safe."

"You know Kisame?"

"By reputation only. He's done well for himself." Naruto wrinkled his nose. "I wouldn't want his job, that's for sure. Those sea monsters are crazy. Did you know most of them live for three hundred years? It's no wonder ocean dwellers die so young. Those things take out more demons than anything in this realm."

Sasuke stared at him. "Dinosaurs."

"That's what you call them now," he shrugged. "Sea monsters fits better, if you ask me. They're a lot worse in the demon realm. That's why the ocean dwellers prefer to live here. It's still a tough territory to keep. Think about it. You fight the monsters there to see who gets a territory over here, and then the second you claim your prize, you get eaten by a monster over here instead. Really makes you appreciate living on land." He tilted his head when he caught Sasuke's blank stare. "That's why no one contested Kisame when he took your brother as his mate. They figured he'd have him for a year or two, get eaten by a monster, and then Itachi would be available again. No one expected him to live as long as he has."

"We have little information on ocean dwellers," Sasuke admitted. He had a sudden urge to smirk. He wondered how Itachi would react when he learned there really were dinosaurs living in the depths. "They haven't had much contact with exorcists."

"Because most of them don't live very long," said Naruto. His head lifted arrogantly. "I'm a well of information. I can tell you about all the species, anything you want to know."

"Tell me about you. What species are you?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed in a pout. "Except that. If you can't tell, I'm not saying." He spread his arms wide. "I look human, right? I can pass as one, too." His energy vanished so abruptly that Sasuke flinched. "So consider me human. I fought on their side during the Shinobi Wars. What? That surprises you? A lot of us halfbreeds did. Humans aren't the only ones loyal to their parents, you know. When my father died, I took up his fight. That's what sons do. At least, they used to..."

"They still do. Some of them." His own father hadn't had enough energy to be an exorcist, but he'd sired two of them. It was in their blood. They were direct descendents of shinobi, still protecting the people to this day. "If you can pass for human," and he certainly could, so well that Sasuke found it unnerving, "then why didn't you do that when you requested an audience?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Because I shouldn't have had to. I'm warning you now. I never forget an insult. If those guys look down on me like that again, I'll retaliate. I don't care if they're ignorant or weak-blooded, they're still Uchiha." He snorted. "They must be Madara's ilk."

"If it happens again, I'll deliver them to you personally. But you know a lot about my clan to drop that name."

"I've been around a long time," Naruto shrugged. "The natives are getting restless. Can I take you straight to your temple?"

Sasuke could sense the lesser demons stirring, creeping closer out of curiosity. He didn't know when Kisame's kin would be taking over the area, but his absence must have been noted for the natives to be so bold. He knew from Itachi's notes that Kisame kept his underlings well under control. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Can you?"

"It's easier to teleport past a kekkai than it is to break one. Not even wards will stop a determined demon. It isn't as safe there as you think it is."

That was exactly what Itachi has said. He wouldn't trust Naruto any more than he trusted any demon. But if Naruto could get past his mother's kekkai that easily, then just as Itachi had said, he wasn't safe anywhere. Better to stick to tradition and hope for the best than to have an enemy rogue roaming about. Besides, Naruto could prove very useful. "How does this work?"

"Just hold onto your horse," Naruto grinned. He placed a hand on the animal's neck and murmured up at its tilted ear. "Close your eyes. That's it. Just a little stumble now."

Sure enough, the horse stumbled forward a step when it suddenly found itself standing on the paved walk outside the temple instead of soft sand. It rolled its eyes, snorting at Naruto, who patted its nose. Sasuke felt as if he'd stumbled as well. He'd had a strange sensation of motion outside him, as if the surroundings had moved rather than he himself.

Servants had been tending the temple in his absence. The woman sweeping the steps cried out in shock at their arrival and dropped her broom. Sasuke addressed her as soon as he'd dismounted. "Clear everyone out. Inform my mother that we have a guest." She rushed past him, too polite to give him a wide berth and too human to avoid cringing at the demonic energy he was letting out. He was used to that, so it surprised him when Naruto scowled after her.

"Are they all like that?" Naruto demanded.

"Servants come here because it's easier than the manual labor in their own villages. They usually have advance notice so they can keep their distance following an exorcism. Don't take insult from them. They've had no training to deal with demonic energy."

"You're the one she insulted," Naruto muttered. "They should at least respect their own exorcist."

"They do."

"Not enough. Not like they used to. They don't have to deal with demons anymore, so they don't appreciate the people who deal with them on their behalf. The early exorcists were revered. Now you can't even travel without being attacked by your own kind." He shook his head in disgust. "Missing nin were supposed to disappear along with the shinobi."

"People like that never disappear," said Sasuke. "We call them raiders now."

"No. Raiders are thieves and outcasts armed with arrows so they can attack the weak from a distance. Missing nin are the same as they always were, powerful humans who enjoy killing their own. You've never had a problem with them here because there aren't enough exorcists around to make good hunting. The exorcists up north didn't ask for your help just because you made a name for yourself. They asked because they're being hunted and wiped out by shinobi more powerful than their own demons."

"I haven't heard anything about that," Sasuke frowned.

"Of course not. You'd never agree to go if you knew they were wanting to use you instead of risking themselves."

"You're wrong. I would have gone if they'd explained what was happening." There were large populations to the north and an equally large variety of demons. They needed every exorcist they had to maintain peace. "Why aren't the demons protecting them?"

"Because they're weaker than the enemy and too stubborn to accept help from the ones strong enough to handle the pests." Naruto stalked to him suddenly and grabbed the front of his shirt. If he were disturbed by the energy tainting him, he gave no sign of it. His voice was quiet, but chilling all the same. "You're not going. Get it out of your head."

"You put it there," Sasuke reminded him. The demon must have had a reason for bringing it up.

"Because it's only a matter of time before they admit the truth. If exorcists from all over rush to their aid, they'll be wiped out the same as them, giving the hunters exactly what they want." He released him, giving him a knowing look. "Stay here. They'll target you eventually. When they do, your demons will slay them before they can lay a finger on you. Some are already on their way. You'll do more good by staying right here."

Naruto's reasoning was sound. He was still curious enough to ask, "What if I did go?"

"I won't let you," Naruto said flatly. Then he snorted suddenly, rolling his eyes. "Even Orochimaru would go after you. Can you imagine how the demons up there would react to **that**? They won't accept help, so they sure as hell won't take kindly to having **him** running around their territories. They'd fight the intruding demons and be killed. Then the demons who replace them could be even worse than the missing nin, as far as the human population is concerned."

Sasuke had thought of that himself. If anything happened to him, the demons here would have twenty years before they could hope for a new exorcist. Even if Itachi were discarded quickly, giving birth would age him considerably. Demons didn't like their exorcists to travel at all, certainly not to troubled areas. Then there were the people here, who'd be condemned to twenty years of misery. If other regions did send anyone, it would be the oldest and least attractive, the most expendable of their own exorcists. What had happened with the nine tail would repeat itself all over the land. And when an exorcist finally was born, he'd have a hell of a mess to clean up. Still, Naruto's manner was interesting. He still wasn't used to conversing with a demon outside of an exorcism. He didn't know what to make of him. "Just how strong are you?"

"Take care of business and I'll show you," Naruto grinned, with a wave toward the temple.

"You don't want me to introduce you first?" He'd assumed Naruto would be staying in the area, if not in the holding itself. His parents wouldn't dare turn him away.

"No. You're bleeding." He wrinkled his nose, directing Sasuke's attention to the growing stain on his shoulder. "Besides, now that I'm past the front guards, I can introduce myself, thanks."

"What will you tell them?" He blinked when Naruto's grin switched into a seriously sober look. Naruto changed expressions so easily he wondered if any of them were real.

"The truth," said Naruto. "They won't deny me."

"No," Sasuke agreed quietly. "I don't think they will."

.-.

TBC


End file.
